The prior art avionics equipment was tested using separate test equipment. Required tests are documented in Federal Aviation Regulations, Part 43, Section 91.172, Appendix F. Briefly, these tests include: (1) Transmitter Frequency (2) Suppression (3) Receiver Sensitivity (4) Transmitter Peak Power and (5) Diversity.
One problem with the prior art avionics equipment and test equipment is that it may require the removal of antennas from the aircraft, which may induce failures and which is also time consuming.